


Day 3 - Favourite NPC

by WeeCoconutFlakes



Series: ScarletMoth D&December 2017 [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, kobold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCoconutFlakes/pseuds/WeeCoconutFlakes





	Day 3 - Favourite NPC

A kobold lay in wait with his brothers for the adventurers that were coming. There were two cultists waiting with them when the adventurers fell into their trap. They sprang out, brandishing swords and bows, the cultists conjuring magic. The kobold had been waiting pretty far from where the adventurers actually were, so he ran toward the fight. Just then, a halfling turned to him, yelling, “Your scales are misaligned and you look unkempt!” For some reason, it got to him. It hurt his feelings. He sat down, staring at the battle, and wondering what the point was. He was going to be judged no matter what he did. So why not sit here and pick grass? The battle continued without him, kobolds and cultists falling to the adventurers’ steel. When all was over, an elf approached him. The kobold was sure that he was soon to die, which was fine by him.

“You really got this guy, Dan,” said the elf, who, up close, looked surprisingly human. “Poor guy’s totally out of it.”

“Let’s take him along with us,” said a jubilant halfling.

A tiefling scoffed. “I don’t think that’s a great idea,” she said.

“Ah, shut up, Anakis. We’ll call him Terry.”

They brought the kobold along with them. Apparently his name was Terry now. He didn’t much care. They arrived at the tower they were sieging. There was some sort of noble, who thanked the adventurers, but seemed wary about Terry.

“For our own safety, we’d like to… confine him.”

The adventurers tried to talk him out of it, but the lord was insistent.

“Fine. Just make sure he’s taken care of, okay?” said the one Terry had figured out was a half-elf.

“Of course,” said the lord, a malignant look in his eye.

Terry was escorted to a small room, where he was shackled to a chair. For hours, it seemed, he was interrogated, asked questions he didn’t have answers to, and beaten for it. Eventually, the adventurers returned. The half-elf was angry. They decided to take Terry with them as they continued on their journey.

Some time later, days? Hours? Terry didn’t know, nor did he really care. He smelled food. He looked up and his stomach growled. Several other kobolds were there, with a large hock of meat over a fire. Unthinking, he ran toward the food. Suddenly, he felt cold, and fell. A spike of ice had pierced his head. The tiefling lowered her hand, the half-elf yelled out, and Terry closed his eyes.


End file.
